Wherever the wind blows
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the wolf pack and imprinting.
1. Wherever the wind blows

Wherever the wind blows (Jacob Black one-shot)

**I do not own Twilight in any way. Title borrowed from Wherever the wind blows by Piller.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jake", I said walking into his room. I sat on his bed and said, "So watcha wanna do today Jake?"<p>

"Nothin'", he said, "Listen, I've gotta go meet Sam".

"He's got you too", I said standing up.

"You don't know what you're talking about Elizabeth", he growled. He started for the door, but I grabbed his burning wrist.

"Jake, please", I whispered.

He turned and kissed me on the lips. He ran out of the house after that.

* * *

><p>I wandered the forest and saw a group of wolves and a group of humans…at least they looked human.<p>

One of them saw me…I think…and grabbed onto my arm.

I tried hitting him, but he was like marble. I gasped, "Cold One". I looked at the wolves. "Please Jake! Tell me it's not true!", I yelled at the russet colored wolf.

He lowered his head.

"No! No, no no no!", I yelled, "This isn't possible".

The Cold One let go of me and I ran back to Quil's.

Emily was there. "Honey, what's wrong?", she asked.

"Cold One! Wolves! Jake!", I yelled through tears.

"Oh sweetie", she said hugging me.

Jake came through the door.

I jumped on him. "How could you Jacob Black! I'm your best friend! First Embry, now you! Who's next Seth, Collin, Brady, and Quil?", I yelled, the whole time beating my fists on his chest, until I burst into tears. I clung to Jacob, my nails drawing blood from hugging him tightly. I eventually calmed down and just hugged Jake close to me.

"We need to talk", Sam said.

I sat on the couch with Jacob on one side and Embry on the other.

"The legends, everything you've heard…it's true. There's also this thing called imprinting. Jake, has imprinted on you. The imprinter will be anything for their imprint. A brother, a best friend…a lover", Sam said.

Jacob and I both blushed.

* * *

><p>The hardest part was when Jake left.<p>

"That leech!", Jacob shouted, "He knew it would upset me!"

"Jacob calm down", I told him.

He ran out the front door and phased.

"Jacob!", I yelled as he ran into the forest.

Sam held me back.

"Jacob", I said. I turned to Emily. "I want my wolf", I said.

"I know you do sweetie", she said.

I didn't know where my wolf had gone or when he was going to be coming back.

Every time the wind blows, I know he will come back to me.


	2. The wolf returns

The wolf returns (Jacob Black one-shot)

**I do not own Twilight in any way. Oh and btw, I paired Paul with Leah. I also made the wolves able to communicate with their imprints in their minds. Imprint-wolf telepathy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ellie", Embry said.<p>

"Yeah. It'll be fun", Seth said.

"Okay", I said.

"Yes!", Embry yelled.

I may have been Jacob's imprint, but I could still have fun with the other wolves.

* * *

><p>We went clubbing.<p>

Teen clubs of course.

I danced with Seth and Embry, but mostly Embry.

Quil was with Claire, Sam was with Emily, and Paul was with Leah.

Seth, Embry, and I were the only ones of the pack alone on a Friday night.

I had recently phased…oh yeah…I'm Sam's little sister. Sorry I forgot to mention that. I knew their scents.

Seth smelled like ocean water.

Embry smelled like pine trees.

There was a new scent in the club.

The guy came and wrapped his arms around my body.

I growled deep in my chest.

The scent was like spices and burning wood.

A slow song came on and he started to sing the lyrics softly in my ear.

I knew that voice. I spun around. "Jake!", I said kissing him.

"I'll never leave you again", he said.

"You'd better not", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

I grabbed the collar of the leather jacket he was wearing and pulled myself up to his height. "I missed you so much", I said.

"I missed you too", he said.

"Hey Em, Seth, we're gonna go back to Sam and Emily's place", I told them.

"Have fun lovebirds", Embry said.

Jacob and I rolled our eyes at the only single wolves left in the pack.

* * *

><p>"You're back", Emily said hugging Jacob.<p>

"Yeah Em", he said.

I took Jacob's hand and dragged him in my room. I loved that Jacob was back, but that meant going back to endless patrols and sleepless nights.

"It'll never be that way again", Jacob said.

I glared playfully at my wolf. "There will be patrols, but Sam can see that this is hurting us. I'll still phase, but not as often. I promise, I'll always be here when you need me", Jacob said.

"It's a full moon", I said.

"So? You know we don't need a full moon to phase", Jacob said.

I led him to the front yard and I phased. "_You might not, but I like to_", I thought.

He smirked and phased too.

We spent until midnight running through the forest and on the beach.

The wolf had returned and he was here to stay and if any vampire tried to take him away from me again, I would rip them apart and burn the pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Just imagine Jacob in leather...yummy!<strong>


	3. Hero

Hero (Embry Call one-shot)

**I do not own Twilight in any way. Title borrowed from Hero/Heroine by Boys like Girls.**

* * *

><p>*Moments after Jacob and Ellie leave the club*<p>

*Embry's Pov*

A girl was arguing with a boy.

The boy grabbed the girl's arms and shoved her against the wall.

I growled. I walked over to them. I grabbed the guy and said, "You should think next time before grabbing a woman against her will".

"We were just leaving. Right baby?", the girl asked me.

I played along and said, "C'mon babe". I wrapped my arm around her waist and we left the club. I looked at her.

Her hair and eyes and body bathed in the full moonlight.

I felt a pull towards her.

So this is what imprinting felt like! It felt amazing! It started raining.

The girl spun and danced in the rain.

I laughed.

"C'mon! Join me!", she said.

"Why? You don't even know my name", I said.

"Well…you're a Quileute", she said.

"How did you know?", I asked her.

"Your skin", she said walking back under the overhang. Her hands came to rest on my chest. "Your body heat", she said placing a kiss on my collarbone.

"How do you know about that?", I asked her.

"Who doesn't know the legends?", she asked, "I know all of them. Quil's my cousin. I know everything wolfy-boy".

I tried to wrap my arms around her waist, but she took off running into the rain. I ran after her.

As soon as the rain hit my skin, it evaporated.

"Wow, you really are a portable space heater", the girl said.

"I'm Embry Call", I said.

"Lily Ateara", she said, "Amazing isn't it? The full moon?"

"Yeah, not quite as amazing as you", I whispered.

She giggled at me and I blushed.

"You're my hero Embry Call", Lily said.

"And you are my heroine my little flower", I said. I put my hand on her neck and tilted her head up. I leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back.

"You've made my night", I said.

"Yes and I know you've imprinted on me. You know, I bet you 5 bucks that Quil's gonna kill you", she said.

"You're on", I said. She took off running.

"You catch me, you get a kiss!", she called.

I ran after her in wolf form.

"You can kiss me later", she said, "I refuse to kiss you in wolf form".

I nodded my head. I would get my kiss. I was her hero and she was my heroine.


	4. Another heart calls

Another heart calls (Seth Clearwater one-shot)

**I do not own Twilight in any way. Title borrowed from Another heart calls by The All-American Rejects feat. The Pieces.**

* * *

><p>*Moments after Embry and Lily left the club*<p>

*Seth's Pov*

Great! First Jake, now Embry. This was supposed to be a fun Friday night for all the single members of the pack…well except Ellie.

She had Jake.

Everyone but Collin, Brady, and I had imprinted.

A girl walked in with a group of friends.

The friends paired off and left her alone.

I fought my through the crowd.

She looked at me and it felt like the world was turned upside down.

My heart beats for her. Wow. This is what it felt to imprint! I was jumping for joy inside. "Hey, I noticed your friends sort of left you", I said, "I'm Seth Clearwater".

"Skyler Smith", she said.

"Wanna dance?", I asked her.

"Sure", she said.

I led her to dance floor.

"I feel a strange pull towards you Seth Clearwater", she said.

"So do I", I told her. I wasn't lying, because it was true. "My friends ditched me too", I told her.

"Who?", she asked.

"Jacob Black and Embry Call", I told her.

"Oh Jacob?", she asked, "Didn't he get in a fight over at Forks high school with that Edward fellow?"

"Yeah, I wish that the principle wouldn't have come. I would've loved to hear about how Jacob beat Edward in a fight. What school do you go to?", I asked her.

"I live in Forks, but I'm home schooled. Mama says that there are too many dangers at school and she doesn't wanna live on the reservation", she said.

"Are you Quileute?", I asked her.

"A bit", she said, "Like a fourth".

"Fourth?", I asked her.

"Long story", she sighed.

"You can tell me when you're ready", I said.

"I'm ready to get out of here", she said smiling.

"Okay", I said, "I'll walk you home".

We left the club.

"Wow. A full moon", Skyler said, "Watch out for werewolves".

I laughed and said, "You know, our legends say that werewolves don't need a full moon to phase".

"Really?", she asked, "And you would know wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?", I asked her.

"Grandma told mama and mama told me", she said, "Who doesn't believe their heritage?"

"You're amazing", I said.

She blushed and smiled.

"Who're you related to?", I asked her.

"Paul…I think…", she said.

"You don't know who you're related to?", I asked.

"Grandma moved off the rez after I was born. Mama won't tell me who my father is. I have a little Quileute blood in me, but not much", she said.

"Quileute or not, I love you", I said kissing her.

"You just imprinted on me", she said.

"I know", I said kissing her again.


	5. Two is better than one

Two is better than one (Sam/Emily one-shot)

**I do not own Twilight in any way.**

* * *

><p>*Elizabeth's Pov*<p>

Sam and Emily were finally getting married after 3 years of being engaged.

Paul took over for Sam, because Sam stopped phasing.

I went dress shopping with the girls and guys.

Emily put me in a bright pink strapless tea-length. Emily left and I glared at the dress she put me in.

Jacob came up behind me and lightly kissed my shoulder.

"I loathe this dress", I growled.

"Calm down Ellie", Jacob said.

"You look adorable in that tux", I said smirking.

"I a princess!", little Claire yelled running through the store in her dress.

"Yes, a pretty princess. Now come here", Quil said chasing after her.

I giggled.

Lily and Embry were sitting in each other's arms gazing into each other's eyes and Seth and Skyler were busying chasing each other through the store.

Sam just stood by and watched the wolves and imprints have fun.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of the wedding.<p>

Sam was standing at the altar looking quite handsome in his tuxedo.

I was the maid of honor and Jacob was the best man. I wanted to refuse, but Sam wouldn't let me.

After Jacob and I walked down the aisle together, it was Paul and Rachel, Jacob's sister.

Then it was Jared and Kim.

Then Embry and Lily, Quil's cousin, walked down the aisle together.

Then it was Seth and Skyler, Paul's sister.

Quil walked down the aisle with Claire. Quil was the ring bearer and Claire was the flower girl.

After Claire threw the flower petals, she went to Quil and Quil held her hand.

I was standing next to Rachel. I smelled the sickly sweet smell of a vampire.

All the guys were tense, including Leah.

* * *

><p>When the wedding was over, Jake and I stayed for awhile.<p>

"Jacob!", Bella said hugging him.

Jacob lightly pushed her away and said, "It's nice to see you again Bella. This is Elizabeth, my fiance".

"Fiance you say?", Bella said.

"Yes", I said taking Jake's hand, "I'm also his imprint".

"I'll send you an invitation Bella", Jacob said.

I caught Emily's bouquet.

"Looks like the lovebirds are getting married next", Embry teased.

"We've already set a date", Jacob said.

"Now all he has to do is get me the rock", I said.

"I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be-Black", Jacob said.

"And I love you Mr. Black", I said kissing him. I saw Bella watching. I smirked into the kiss.

Eat your heart out Bella Cullen.


End file.
